


Heaven and Hell

by MorningstarGabriella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningstarGabriella/pseuds/MorningstarGabriella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>He was always my sin. He was always my love. And he was always going to be my death. Yet I loved him.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> _I don't own Supernatural, or any of its gorgeous characters.[](http://youdontsayplz.deviantart.com/)_  They belong to Eric Kripke. All hail the King!   
> \--------------------------------------------------------------  
> First shot at Megstiel. For [](http://caliscissorhands.deviantart.com/)  
> Do Review Folks

I had heard the word forbidden a billion times since my creation. I remembered the list of Dos and Donts clearly. Crowley repeating stuff over and over and over again.

_Don't meddle with humans_

_Don't meddle with angels_

_Don't disobey_

_Don't ask second questions_

_Don't get attached- Mind over matter._

200 years down the lane and I think I did a pretty good job of obeying then all, well nearly all of them. The last one stuck me as a glitch in the contract. It seemed so, I don't know, rude to my own self.

And that is where the little rebel in my head was born. I fought it off, this urge for so many decade, so many centuries. Being the perfect little soldier of Crowley and of Hell. Following every order like a robot.

Then I met him.

Castiel- Angel of the lord to everyone else, Idiotic Clarence to me. It was Heaven and Hell meeting in the last way I had ever expected. I loved his stupidity. His naivety, his lack of understanding sarcasm, his stupid angelic jokes. And slowly, I loved him.

It was taboo from the very first day. This ship was doomed to sink before the sail. Even in the asylum with him, listen to that rambling of his, it was so funny. I was a demon. A doomed creature of the underworld.

He was an angel. A servant of God. the purest being in existence. How the hell did I stand a chance?

But I did. The first kiss. The rain. My near fatal stabbing. The feeling of his lips on mine. Ironically divine. His mumbling that this was not something the pizza-man would do. The hug. The confession of my love. And then he left.

We never saw each other for years after that. Of course it wasn't going to work. What had I been thinking?

My reckless nature returned. Living on the edge. Picking up fights. Messing with other crossroad demons. Somehow, I always seemed to get away.

Until one day I didn't.

The rain fell over me as s ad reminder of our first kiss, while I lay in the middle of the road, bleeding out. I had messed with the wrong demon- A knight of hell. I didn't stand a chance. I had minutes, maybe seconds left.

And stupid me- I still yearned to see him again.

"Meg?"

The panicked voice jolted me from my thoughts as I opened my eyes to see my angel before me. He was on his knees, picking me up, trying to fix it.

"Don't Clarence. I got everything I need."

"But," he blurted out, "You can't...I can't..No"

Mustering all the strength I had, I raised my hand to stroke his cheek and whispered, "I got you. Now let me go Clarence."

He closed his eyes, the pain etched on his face.

"I'm sorry. I love you Meg. I'm so sorry."

That was all I needed to hear. A proof that his God existed. Smiling, I closed my eyes, at peace. At last.


End file.
